


Hear Your Heart Beating

by VeryLateTrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryLateTrash/pseuds/VeryLateTrash
Summary: A lazy moment spent after making love in which Matt and Clint realize that they want to spend more time with each other than just coffee dates and early mornings.





	Hear Your Heart Beating

Heavy breathing and the scent of musk filled Clint Barton's bedroom. He laid, barely propped up, on his bed, eyes closed and chest falling in slightly unsteady patterns. Perhaps the weight on his chest was part of the cause of that, but he wouldn't want it to move if it were anything less than absolutely necessary. 

Matt Murdock's head was that weight, his cheek pressed against his chest in a way that made him seem smaller than he was, childish maybe, but more comfortable than Clint had seen him in far too long. He knew Matt could hear his heart beating at a ridiculously loud volume and with the way he had been racing should have caused Matt to move away, and yet...here he was. 

Clint brought up a hand, raking it gently through Matt's soft hair. After sex, Clint did all he could to coax his partner into sleep. Matt's eyes were lidded, blankly fixated somewhere on the wall. His breathing was soft, but maybe Clint couldn't hear it all that well due to the lack of hearing aids at the moment. 

Matt leaned into his touch, and from what Clint could tell, he was enjoying each moment his hair got pet. "Your heart is so loud, baby," his lawyer signed to him lazily, obviously knowing he couldn't begin to hear anything without his hearing aids. 

Clint refused to move his hands and even then, Matt wouldn't be able to see his movements. (They'd been practicing tactile sign language, but it was a terribly slow process.) So, Clint focused and spoke as best as he could, hoping his speech wasn't too broken, "Do y' want me t' mo'e?"

Clint could feel the way Matt shook his head, his cheek moving against his chest, "No. I love the way it sounds. Like it could drown out the entire city." He ended his signs by reaching for Clint's hand, pressing a kiss to it. 

He felt himself blush, "Matty, y're the sweetest sonofabitch, y'know that?" Clint stuttered out, "Just the best guy a man could eva want." Clint felt Matt shift, lips pressing against his chest in a way that made Clint shiver. "Matt..." Clint breathed out.

Those impossibly soft lips trailed up his chest, as if exploring his body through touch with only them. Petals of kisses fluttered across flushed skin, first his chest, then his throat, his jawline, his cheeks...his lips. Matt nibbled at his bottom lip, and Clint swore he could feel Matt's cocky grin on his mouth.

Clint groaned, "Futz, Matty," he managed as his boyfriend moved back to his throat. "Baby, you shou'd jus'...just m'rry me already." 

As soon as the words left, Clint froze. Internally, he was praying to God that Matt took it as a joke and moved on. Or at least something said in the heat of the moment. Matt hummed against his skin, "Maybe I should, hun." Clint strained to hear him, fiddling with his hands. 

"Baby? I can't...can't hear ya there. Sounded like ya'd actually wanna." He laughed it off. 

Matt sat up enough to allow Clint the leisure of reading his expressions. With his hands now free, he signed, "Clint, you're everything I could ever wish for." He stopped his signs for a moment, clearly thinking about what he wanted to say next, "One day, I would definitely want to be your husband. And for all intents and purposes, that day could be soon." 

Clint's mouth went dry, "Baby...Honeybunch, Matty, my world, my light, holy futz, I'm about to cry. Man, holy shit, thing is I have a ring and I felt so stupid buyin' it and now I feel even dumber tellin' you about it and-" he covered his face with his hands. 

"Come here, honey." Matt opened his arms to embrace Clint, and the archer slowly slid over to fall into his arms. Matt's calloused hands traced up and down his back, comforting him from his own nerves. After a few beats, Matt spoke into his ear, "You really have a ring?"

Clint nodded, "Baby, I've had a ring since we started datin'. I just-I just somehow knew ya were so right f'r me. Your hands are made t' hold mine and yo'r lips...Matty, I could kiss ya forever and it'd feel like no time has passed. I just...I wanna be with you...as long as I can."

Hands traced up his back and found his shoulders, falling back down to rest on his chest. "I want the same, Clint." 

Tears brimmed Clint's eyes, "Okay, stay here, mon diable, just a sec." Clint sprung from the bed to his dresser, digging around in a pile of not-quite-folded shirts until he pulled out a small, red box. While he was up, Clint reached for his hearing aids, putting them in quickly. 

He went back to the bed, sitting cross legged in front of his boyfriend, "Matthew Michael Murdock, you've been the best guy a man cou'd eva ask for. From the time I literally fell on ya in a dumpster to eve'y time I came home from some shitty mission wit' bullet wounds 'nd a fubar face, you've always been there for me, patchin' me up and catchin' me when I fall...Literally. When I fell on ya." Clint laughed at himself, sucking in a breath, "Babes, not only do I need you, I want you t' be able to depend on me always. 'M here for you. Forever. As long as you'll have me. 'Nd with that," he opened the small box, revealing the gold band inside, "'M askin' you to be my husband, 'til death...or when you get annoyed of me." Clint chuckled again. 

He glanced up at Matt, who was showing more emotion than he usually did, even at his worst. His lower lip wobbled, "Clinton Francis Barton, you should know me well enough..." He paused for a moment that was heart wrenching for Clint. "Of course I'll marry you, mon faucon." 

The tears brimming his eyes fell, stinging as Clint tried to focus. He took Matt's hand in his, pressing a kiss to the top of it before carefully sliding on the ring. "Futz...It's real. You're-You're real."

"I'm real, darling. And I'm yours." Matt grinned, "As long as you'll have me." 

They embraced, Matt's hands on Clint's hips while Clint's were on his boyf-his fiance's shoulders. Clint was floating, almost going back to sleep before Matt whispered against the shell of his ear, "Now to get you a ring of your own." 

"Good luck toppin' the one I got you, baby." Clint retorted tiredly. 

"Oh, honey. I never have problems topping you." With that innuendo, Clint laughed gently, floating back to sleep with a lousy grin plastered on his face.


End file.
